Especial de Páscoa O Coelhinho não Existe!
by Tsunay Nami
Summary: Itachi falou para Sasuke que o Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe... E agora? .::meio SasuSaku::. Deixem reviews!


**Disclaimer: **Nem Naruto, nem o Coelhinho da Páscoa me tertencem! Agora, os ovos e o Itachi já é outra história...

* * *

**Especial de Páscoa - O Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe?!**

- ... e amanhã, Sasuke, o Coelhinho da Páscoa vai vir e trazer ovos de chocolate para você! - disse Uchiha Mikoto.

- O Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe, Okaa-san!

- O que?! Quem te disse isso, querido?

- Itachi-nii-san.

_Flashback on_

_- Que ovo você quer que o Coelhinho da Páscoa te traga, Itachi-nii-san?_

_- O Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe, Sasuke. - disse o irmão mais velho com a voz fria._

_O pequeno de seis anos arregalou os grandes olhos negros com espanto._

_- Como?!_

_- Isso mesmo! Ele não existe. Quem traz os ovos são os pais e as mães._

_Flashback off_

- Sasuke, querido... Vá brincar. Eu vou lá conversar com o seu irmão. - disse ela sorrindo para o filho, seus olhos, porém, estavam ameaçadores enquanto se dirigia para dentro da casa.

- Hai, Okaa-san.

Uma pequena garota de cabelos curtos e rosados, aparentando seus poucos seis anos, estava deitada embaixo de uma árvore de Cerejeira.

- Ai... Sasuke-kun é tão lindo!! - dizia ela olhando sonhadoramente para o céu com seus grandes olhos verde esmeralda. - Tenho que comprar um ovo de Páscoa para ele! Ou será que o Coelhinho da Páscoa me traz um para dar para ele? - ela ficou pensando por um momento - Já sei! Vou falar com a minha Okaa-san! Ela deve saber como falar com o Coelhinho!

E dizendo isso, Haruno Sakura, se levantou e foi correndo para casa. 

- Okaa-san! - gritou a garotinha entrando na casa como um furacão.

- Sakura! - exclamou uma bela mulher de nome Haruno Hana - O que foi, querida?

- Fala com o Coelhinho da Páscoa, Okaa-san!

- Nani? - perguntou a mãe confusa.

- Eu preciso que ele traga um ovo da Páscoa para eu dar para o Sasuke-kun! - gritou ela como se fosse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo.

- Eu... É claro, querida. - disse ela com um sorriso nervoso, mas Sakura nem percebeu - Eu vou falar com o Coelhinho e ele vai trazer um ovo para esse tal de Sasuke.

- Arigatô, Okaa-san! - disse ela abraçando a mãe.

Hana apenas sorriu em resposta. Na manhã seguinte teria de acordar bem cedo para comprar o ovo, assim Sakura não perceberia. Bom... Não custava nada, não é? Afinal, era Páscoa!

- Uchiha Itachi! - gritou a mulher de cabelos e olhos negros praticamente arrombando a porta.

- Hn? - ele olhou para ela com a habitual indiferença.

- Não me venha com "hn"! - Mikoto, que sempre estava calma, no momento estava irada, - Porque falou para Sasuke que o Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe?!

- Porque ele precisa crescer. - disse ele ainda indiferente.

- Ele é só uma criança! - disse ela com a voz severa - E não fale nesse tom de voz comigo, mocinho!

- Hn.

- Não ouse falar para ele do Papai Noel e da Fada dos Dentes, ouviu?

- Ouviu, Itachi?

- Ouvi, Okaa-san.

- Ótimo. - disse ela saindo do quarto.

_Tarde demais, Okaa-san._, pensou ele.

_Flashback on_

_- Mas não é possível, nii-san! - disse o garotinho de cabelos negros. - Todos falam que ele existe!!_

_- Mas é tudo mentira. _

_- Porque eles mentem, nii-san?_

_- Não sei._

_- A fada dos Dentes existe?_

_- Não._

_- Como?! - gritou ele. - Mas, então, quem é que deixa dinheiro embaixo do meu travesseiro no lugar do dente, hein?? - perguntou ele triunfante. Apostava que o irmão estava enganado._

_- Okaa-san._

_- Nani??_

_- Okaa-san. - disse Itachi mais alto._

_- Mas... O Papai Noel existe, né? - perguntou ele esperançoso._

_- Não._

_- Mas e os presentes??_

_- Okaa-san e Otou-san que compram. Do mesmo jeito que eles fazem com os ovos de Páscoa._

_- O Homem do Saco existe?_

_- Não._

_- Bicho Papão?_

_- Não._

_- Duendes?_

_- Não._

_- Bruxas?_

_- Não._

_- Vampiros?_

_- Não._

_- Animais falantes?_

_- Não._

_O olhos do pequeno brilharam de lágrimas, mas ele admitiu que tudo fazia sentido e aceitou a realidade._

_Flashback off_

No dia seguinte...

- Sakura! Sakura! Venha ver o Coelhinho da Páscoa! - gritou o pai da rosada, Haruno Matsuda.

- Onde? Onde, Otou-san? - perguntou ela descendo as escadas correndo.

- Que pena, princesa... Ele já foi.

- Ah... - lamentou ela.

- Mas venha aqui ver os ovos que ele deixou!

- Sugoi! - gritou ela indo ao encontro do pai e dos ovos.

Depois de algum tempo ela pareceu se lembrar de algo muito importante.

- Cadê o ovo do Sasuke-kun?

- Quem é Sasuke? - perguntou o pai levemente enciumado e tentando sorrir, mas sem sucesso. - É uma amiguinha sua?

- Não, otou-san! É o amor da minha vida! - disse ela com os olhinhos brilhando.

O pai arregalou os olhos ao ouvir as palavras de Sakura.

- É o menino mais kawaii da vila, também!

Os olhos dele se arregalaram mais ainda, se é que era possível.

- Está aí junto com os outros, querida. - disse a Hana antes que Matsuda dissesse algo.

- Achei! - gritou ela feliz, pegando um ovo com embrulho azul. - Vou procurar o Sasuke-kun, Okaa-san e Otou-san!

- Mas, Sakura... Ainda é cedo. Sasuke deve estar com a família dele. - disse o homem tentando fazer com que a filha ficasse longe desse tal de Sasuke, afinal ele tinha que proteger sua princesinha desses marmanjos por aí!

- Ah bom... - disse ela. - Então eu vou procurar ele a tarde! - gritou feliz.

- Claro, princesa. - ele tentou sorrir mais uma vez. - Mas agora, o que acha de abrir os ovos com o seu Otou-san?

- Deixa de ser guloso, Otou-san! Vou te dar só um pedacinho! - completou ela ao ver a cara triste fingida do pai, mas ela, inocente, achando que o tinha magoado acreditou. - Okaa-san pode falar pro Coelhinho da Páscoa trazer um ovo pra você, do mesmo jeito que ela fez com o ovo do Sasuke-kun!

- É... Ela pode sim. - disse Matsuda com a mente longe, provavelmente pensando em formas de manter sua filhinha longe de garotos por tempo indeterminado.

Naquela tarde de domingo, Sasuke foi treinar em uma clareira não muito longe de casa.

Sakura procurou o garoto por toda cidade e estava quase desistindo ao ver que o chocolate estava meio mole quando lhe veio a idéia de que ele podia estar treinando e, então, foi procurar em todos os possíveis locais bons para treinamentos dos quais tinha conhecimento. E finalmente o achou.

- Sasuke-kun? - perguntou assim que os pés dele tocaram o chão depois de um salto. 

- Hum? - ele percebeu a presença da garotinha e olhou para ela. - Ah... Yo.

- Yo! Tudo bem?

- Hai.

- Ahn... Sasuke-kun? - ela ficou extremamente corada nesse momento. - Feliz Páscoa! - e estende os braços com o ovo nas mãos.

- Ahn... Arigatô. - disse ele pegando o ovo.

- Foi a minha Okaa-san que...

- Comprou? - interrompeu ele.

- Não. Que pediu ao Coelhinho da Páscoa pra trazer pra você! - disse ela sorrindo.

_Não acredito que ela ainda não sabe! Todo mundo sabe!_, pensou ele.

- O Coelhinho da Páscoa não existe.

- O que? - perguntou Sakura arregalando os olhos ao máximo.

- Você não sabia? - a voz dele soou como se fosse óbvio.

- Não... - sussurrou ela.

- Todo mundo sabe!

- Mas... Porque ninguém nunca me disse nada? Porque todo mundo mentiu? - os olhos dela começavam a se encher de lágrimas.

- Não sei. Porque você tá chorando? - perguntou ele ao ver as lágrimas começarem a escorrer.

- Então... O Coelhinho da páscoa não existe, Sasuke-kun?! 

- Não.

- Okaa-san mentiu pra mim! - gritou ela e saiu correndo, chorando descontroladamente.

Hana arrumava a sala quando Sakura entrou correndo dentro de casa, chorando.

- Sakura, o que aconteceu?

- Você mentiu pra mim! - gritou ela subindo as escadas e batendo a porta do quarto.

- Nani...? - sussurrou ela confusa.

- O que houve? - perguntou o pai entrando na sala. - Ouvi os gritos da Sakura, acho...

- Não sei o que aconteceu. Ela entrou correndo aqui, chorando e quando eu perguntei o que tinha acontecido ela disse que eu tinha mentido pra ela...

- Mentido pra ela...?

- É! Mas eu não sei o que ela quis dizer com isso... Eu nunca menti para nossa filha, Matsuda!

- Vamos tentar falar com ela. - e puxou a esposa pela mão, subindo as escadas.

- Sakura? Filha? - perguntou a mulher batendo na porta de leve. O rosto angustiado ao ouvir os soluços da rosada.

- O que aconteceu, princesa? - perguntou o pai.

- Okaa-san disse que o Coelhinho da Páscoa existia e ele não existe! - gritou a pequena lá de dentro.

- Quem te disse isso querida? - perguntou a mulher.

- Sasuke-kun!

- Eu vou matar esse garoto! - gritou Matsuda. - Que ele pensa que é pra fazer a minha princesa chorar?! Ahhh... Mas eu sabia que não devia ter deixado ela ir atrás dele e...

- Acalme-se, querido. - Hana tentava impedir o marido, que já saia de casa.

- Onde esse garoto mora? - gritou o homem, possesso pela raiva. - Eu vou matá-lo!

**Owari**

Nami: Yoo!! Ficou bem bobinha, né? Mas tudo bem... Eu goste de escreber esse especial!! hehe Ahhh!!

**Feliz Páscoa!!**

E que vocês ganhem muuuuuitos ovos de chocolate!! Sasuke! 

Sasuke: Feliz Páscoa! Nami...

Nami: Hum?

Sasuke: Você me transformou em um idiota na fic...

Nami: Mas você é idiota!

Sasuke: Como?!

Nami: É! Você amtou o Itachi... TT.TT

Sasuke: Claro que matei! Ele matou todo o clã!

Nami: E como você se sente sobre isso? --momento psicólogo--

Sasuke: Leve.

Nami: Eu, hein! u.u

Bom... Esquecendo esse momento... Agradecimentos à:

**Juju-chan** que deu nome ao pai da Sakura!

Ao **Coelhinho da Páscoa** que concordou em participar da fic depois de milhoes e milhoes em dólares pagoa a ele.

E a **vocês**, que vão ler a fic e deixar review pra mim por livre e espontânea vontade --Sasuke sussurrando: pressão...--!! --aponta uma faca--

hehe

Kissus e ja ne!!


End file.
